De miradas y silencios
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Sakura siempre malinterpretó sus silencios, sus miradas vacías. Ya era hora de cambiar eso... \\ Adiós Konohagakure, ¡gracias por todo, 'ttebayo! \\ POSIBLE SPOILER DEL MANGA.


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**De miradas y silencios.**

_Capítulo único._

_**Dedicado a Kishimoto-san por su trabajo, esfuerzo, dedicación y amor. Arigatou, sensei.**_

Durante mucho tiempo Sakura no supo cómo interpretar los silencios de Sasuke, o más bien, los interpretaba mal.

Sakura nunca fue una chica con seguridad en sí misma. Bueno, los niños a veces pueden ser muy crueles, así que no era de extrañar que tuviera semejante complejo (con semejante frente, dirán algunos). Sólo había un niño que no se burlaba de ella, y ese era el niño Uchiha.

Taciturno, callado y reservado incluso antes de la tragedia (aunque con más tendencia a socializar con los demás) era el único que no la hacía sentir insegura sobre su carita.

Lástima que lo hiciese más tarde con otros aspectos de sí misma.

A Sasuke le agradaba el silencio. Quieto, armonioso. Le recordaba las tardes en las que su madre planchaba mientras su padre leía el periódico y lo único que se escuchaba era a Itachi practicando su puntería, el kunai clavándose en el tronco del olmo era el único sonido que acompañaba el sonido de los lápices de colores con los que Sasuke dibujaba.

Pero con el tiempo fue descubriendo que el silencio le amargaba a la vez, y se convirtió en la única forma que se permitió para comunicarse. Sus ojos, las ventanas al interior de sí mismo, nunca debían mostrarse y se cerraron con la frialdad y la indiferencia.

El silencio que precedió aquel primer _gracias_ estaba lleno de dolor, pero eso Sakura no lo supo entender. Porque era niña. Era niña, e inocente. A penas tenía la madurez para entender su propio amor, aunque éste fuese puro, genuino y cierto, mucho menos la tenía para entender el dolor de lo que es perder todo lo que has conocido y _amado_. Así que interpretó aquel silencio como una burla a sus sentimientos de niña que quiere ser mujer.

Todos los silencios que habían precedido sus batallas, sus palabras, sus llantos, estaban cargados de un _algo_ que Sasuke no quería identificar, pero Sakura, llena de dolor, pena y nostalgia, sólo veía la indiferencia de sus ojos, aunque se dio cuenta de que Sasuke a penas la miraba, como si ocultase algo.

Cuando lloró, arrodillada a su lado, sanando lo que quedaba de su brazo, el silencio era pacífico, al igual que los ojos negros y su sonrisa. Y Sakura en ese momento se permitió mirarle a los ojos y creyó entender. Juraría que vio ternura en sus pupilas, pero ni quiso creerlo ni quiso volver a pensar en ello.

-Éste es mi camino hacia la redención - sentenció cerrando los ojos - No tienes nada que ver con mis pecados, Sakura.

A penas podía escuchar sus pulmones llenarse y su corazón agrietarse nuevamente. Pero sintió su toque en su frente y entonces los vio.

-Volveré pronto...

Y más tarde...

-... gracias.

Ojos brumosos, dudosos pero tiernos y la sonrisa más real que había visto jamás. Era _la sonrisa_. La misma que vio que él le dedicaba a su hermano cuando éste aparecía por sorpresa en la guardería para llevárselo antes de tiempo. La misma que creyó imposible volver a ver.

Y comprendió sus silencios. Todos y cada uno de ellos y todo lo que había pretendido decirle con ellos a lo largo de sus años como compañeros de equipo.

_Volveré a por ti_ decía ese que estaban compartiendo en ese instante, con los dedos apenas entrelazados y un ligero rubor en las mejillas de mujer.

_Y yo te esperaré _prometió con su sonrisa.

**/**

_Ha acabado... Qué vacía y qué yerma me sentí al leer el epílogo. A pesar de que es oficial que el Sasusaku es canon (¡CANON! ¡BRINDEMOS, AMIGAS Y AMIGOS POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!) me siento triste. He crecido junto a Naruto. Aunque durante un tiempo no estuve muy al corriente de lo que ocurría FF me seguía guiando hacia el final hasta que por fin pude ponerme al día. He disfrutado tanto... He madurado con Sakura, he llorado con Naruto, he luchado con Sasuke. He aprendido de Kakashi-sensei... Sin duda el equipo siete somos todos, y sin duda hemos sido una gran familia._

_Gracias por leer estas palabras en caso de que te hayas interesado._

_Gracias, Kishimoto-san. Gracias, 'ttebayo..._


End file.
